Could it be called Love?
by kaye.fox
Summary: Oneshot. A short conversation between Lily and James Lily falling for him. JPLE obviouslyShort and sweet.


**Could it be called Love?**

**_Lily's thoughts_**

_James' thoughts_

Actual conversation

"Hey."

_Who knew that so much meaning could be squished into such a small word? In that single syllable, she conveyed a spectrum of emotion. There was the blue calm of peace, the yellow rush of happiness, the green meander of contentment, and the warm pink blush of love. And though she was a complete mystery to him, he understood her perfectly. He knew from her stance, the tilt of her head, her face, and most of all her eyes. He knew that she had spent a long time preparing to say this one word. He knew that it had taken forever to prepare what it took barely a second to complete. And yet it was only the beginning. The most important step._

"Hey."

_**The way he spoke gave her confidence. She knew that he was not pretending – this was really the one she wanted to meet. He had taken such a long time to emerge, and had done so slowly, so that she didn't even realise when he had transformed. Only now had she begun to see him in his new light. This light was clearer, purer than any other, a rich blend of the most beautiful colours. And to her, he was a different person; a new identity. And this one was fascinating. He spoke with maturity, with honesty. He spoke with love.**_

"I've been meaning to talk to you."

_She wanted to speak to him. He could tell there was something she wanted to say. There had to be a reason for her coming downstairs. After all, it was 12:50 am. There couldn't really be much explanation other than that. Probably she couldn't sleep, like him. He had been thinking about her. Had she been thinking about him?_

"Me too."

_**He'd been wanting to speak to her? Then why hadn't he done it? They saw each other enough during the day. And there had even been a heads' meeting after classes. He could have spoken to her then… couldn't he?**_

_**But then, couldn't she? She'd been wanting to speak to him for almost a week now. She could have taken any of those hundreds of opportunities she'd had in the daylight hours, but she had left it until the middle of the night. Typical. But she knew then that he must have felt the same way. There was just something that held her back, an invisible barrier she didn't know how to break; indeed, she was not even sure if she wanted to. It would change everything. For the better or the worse, she could not have known. But she knew now.**_

"I noticed - you've changed. You're not such a jerk anymore. You've become… a new person."

_Her honesty was reflected in her emerald-green eyes. He gazed into them, losing himself in their beauty. Their sincerity almost scared him. She was opening up to him, showing she trusted him. He was reassured by this, and was willing to do the same for her. He was willing to do anything for her. _

"I'm sorry for who I was before. I needed to change."

**_He was right. He had needed to change. But why – and how – had he done it so subtly? She wanted to know how he could have changed without her noticing it. The change was so drastic, and it seemed to her, so sudden. Hadn't he still been an imbecile last week? But she had noticed, and she liked it. This new personality suited him. She wanted to get to know it better. This was why she was up in the middle of the night talking to him. She couldn't stop thinking about him._**

"Why? ...Why did you change? And… how did you manage to do it without me noticing?"

_Why did he change? He'd been a jerk. Not that he regretted what he'd done to Snape, but he'd been immature. He'd been arrogant. He would admit it. And suddenly he'd realised how stupid he was being. He was acting like an idiot – that's exactly what he was doing. He was acting. It wasn't who he was, really. He'd thought it was. He'd thought he was himself, but really – really he was different. He wasn't such a jerk. And he'd known that she hated that person. She made it clear that she despised that one. But now… now she acted differently around him. While before she had openly expressed her hatred for him, she had recently stopped showing these feelings. She rarely told him off, and it must have been almost a month since she'd shouted at him. It was almost as if she liked him. _

"I changed because I didn't like who I was. And nor did you, I could see that. Anyone could. And as for you not noticing… I guess you must just not have been paying attention."

**_That smile; she was wilting under it. He always did this to her. It was most often the times when he wasn't trying, as well. She couldn't control herself. _**

"I always pay attention."

_That she did. She was so intelligent, and observant. He loved it; just as he loved everything else about her. She was perfect. So gorgeous, so clever, so wonderful. Such fun to tease. _

"Like now?"

_**He was teasing her. He had her now. She had given up pulling away. He was too strong. Mentally, physically, in every way. But she'd grown to like that. Perhaps, even… if she would allow herself to accept it.. could it be called love?**_

"Like now."

In the moonlight, on a warm midsummer night, a boy and a girl walked by the lake. They were an odd couple, to those who knew them. They had been enemies for six years; they each had not believed it possible for them to become involved, though for different reasons. And yet after only one short conversation, the girl had finally fallen for that boy, who had been in love with her for years. They shared one kiss; and sat silently by that lake until late into the night.


End file.
